


Укрощение

by Teisson



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Military Ranks, Neutrino - Freeform, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teisson/pseuds/Teisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вселенная комиксов IDW (с основой на вселенной Мультсериала 1987).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Укрощение

**Author's Note:**

> Вселенная комиксов IDW (с основой на вселенной Мультсериала 1987).

— И все же, командир, я считаю, что такой план — просто безумие. Не спорю, эти черепахи просто чумовые ребята, но неужели мы доверим им спасение королевской семьи?  
— Ты все еще настаиваешь на том, что я не прав?! Помни, что прежде всего ты солдат! Ты не имеешь права забывать свое место! Сохраняй хладнокровие и слушай приказы своего командира.  
Даск был просто в бешенстве: сначала провалилась миссия по возвращению Фуджитоида из другого измерения, потом в его измерение попали не самые дружелюбные поначалу мутанты, затем генерал Кренг выкрал короля с королевой, и теперь его приближенный офицер никак не желает слушать его приказы. Зак же считал, что он прав и не стоило так быстро соглашаться на помощь новых зеленых друзей.  
— Я помню, что мое место всегда было по вашу левую руку! И вообще, Даск, когда ты успел так сильно огрубеть? Конечно, война — дело не из легких, но смотри, сам не забудь, за что мы боремся! — Рост Зака никак не позволял ему смотреть на командира сверху, но нагло выставленная грудь четко говорила о том, что красноволосый офицер не собирается отступать.  
— За что же, друг мой?! — Бравый командир не собирался терять речь от такой наглости. Если его друг пожелал вспомнить прошлое, то пусть будет так, как он пожелает. — Думаешь, я забыл о том, что мы жили лишь ради веселья? Забыл, как у всех нас были личные летающие машины, как мы втроем с Калой путешествовали повсюду? Громкую музыку до утра? Круглосуточные кинотеатры? Игровые автоматы в каждом доме? Отсутствие границ и запретов? Свободу любви? По-твоему, я мог забыть все это?!  
Фиолетововолосый командир сам не заметил, как с каждым словом он все сильнее наступал на подчиненного, и тому приходилось отходить все дальше. Вскоре путь к отступлению коварно закончился углом зала командования. И вот уже непослушный офицер был в ловушке меж трех стен: двумя бетонными и одной живой и разъяренной.  
— Ладно-ладно, помнишь ты все! Погорячился я чуток... — Чтобы Даск не убил его на месте, Зак решил согласиться и немного успокоить своего друга, но сам он успокаиваться никак не собирался. — Но ты тоже молодец! Получил звание чуть выше моего, и теперь весь из себя крутой! Как будто и не было всего веселья, что мы пережили!  
Даск, естественно, остыть от такого обращения никак не мог:  
— Ах ты захотел веселья, как в прошлом?! — Командир схватил своего офицера за горло, поднял его так, что тому пришлось опираться только на носочки, и впился в его губы, ударяясь зубами о зубы Зака и проникая глубже.  
Его язык не встретил никакого сопротивления, как и ответа. Зак метался между желанием откусить давнему любовнику язык и желанием продолжить внезапный сеанс забытой любви. Исполнение первого желания принесло бы ему победу в их споре, в то время как исполнение второго — радость и удовлетворение на пару с горечью поражения. Но разгоряченному Даску очень скоро наскучило терзать равнодушные губы и язык партнера:  
— На колени! — и, не дожидаясь исполнения приказа, он бросил подчиненного на пол.  
Даск парой движений стащил с себя штаны. Зак только хотел в очередной раз возмутиться, но его командующий тут же вставил свой возбужденный член ему в рот.  
— Мычи, сколько хочешь! — Даск взял небыстрый, размеренный темп. Он схватил Зака за голову и стал насаживал ее так, как он этого хотел. Даск старался, чтобы головка его члена ни разу не выскользнула изо рта его подчиненного, позволяя тому время от времени дышать, но не давая ему проронить и слова. — Думаешь, я забыл о ночах, которые мы проводили вместе? Да, на войне как-то не до секса, увы! Но помни, солдат, я никогда не упускаю из виду цель нашей армии! Я, как никто другой, хочу свободы! Свободы жить, как мы любим, и свободы любить, кого мы хотим!  
Скулы Зака свело судорогой. Даск все увеличивал темп, и офицеру оставалось только следить за языком и зубами, чтобы случайно не задеть своего командира.  
Зак не мог ничего сказать или возразить. Он понял, что проиграл. Горькое осознание резко усилилось вкусом спермы. Зак закашлялся, пачкая свою форму и сапоги Даска.  
Наконец, Зак мог связно думать и дышать полной грудью. Он еще не осознал случившегося, а Даск уже одел обратно штаны, заправился, опустился на колено, наклонился к уху наглого офицера и прошептал:  
— Впредь жду от тебя выполнения всех моих приказов. Первый: провести блистательное нападение на базу генерала Кренга этим вечером, как и было решено раннее. Второй: составить рапорт о выполненном задании и лично явиться ко мне.  
Скулы Зака дрожали от напряжения, говорить было больно, поэтому он сподобился лишь на радостный оскал и кивок.


End file.
